Takai: Warrior of Darkness
by Keysoul
Summary: A mysterious dark warrior enters the dragon realms and Spyro will face his greatest challenge yet! Rated M for gore in future chapters.
1. Intro

**Takai: Warrior of Darkness**

A/N: I'll be accepting OC's for this story so if you want your character(s) to be in this story don't be afraid to ask.

* * *

Chapter 1: Intro

It was a quiet day in the dragon realms, Spyro and Cynder were sleeping quietly in the temple garden, Sparx was caught up in a game of 'Catch the Dragonfly' with Flame and Ember, Ignitus and the other Guardians were watching over the realms, but Ignitus couldn't shake the feeling that something bad would inevitably happen soon and that it in some way involved Malefor.

"Ignitus..."

Ignitus's train of thought was interupted by Cyril.

"I cannot help but worry as I feel a dark presence out there that somehow will cause darkness to fall over the land once more."

"Then perhaps it is best not to dwell on such things as they can worry you to the point of panic."

"I suppose you are right, thank you Cyril." Said Ignitus as he and Cyril joined the others in the main hall.

* * *

The Chronicler was studying through his books when he suddenly felt a dark, foreign pressence enter the Dragon Realms. Worried, he went over to his crystal ball and peered into it and saw what was causing the dark feeling. It was a dark figure of a species that had never been seen before in the Dragon Realms, it was standing on two legs and had no scales or fur but had a patch of hair on it's head and what the Chronicler found most peculiar was the fact that it was covered in what looked like cloth and some parts were metal.

Alarmed to this, the Chronicler scanned through his books to find a page on such a creature...

* * *

Back in the dragon realms, Spyro awoke from his sleep and looked over to Cynder, she was gorgeous even when sleeping. Spyro got up and went over to where Flame and Ember were trying to catch Sparx.

"Hey, mind if I join in?" Said Spyro.

"Sure, we could use a thrid team member." Said Flame.

Spyro got ready to pounce.

"H-hey c'mon now Spyro buddy, you don't want to..." Sparx managed to say before Spyro tackled him to the ground.

"Ha, got'cha Sparx!" Spyro said just as Cynder came over.

"What's going on now?" Asked Cynder.

"Just playing 'Catch the Dragonfly', want to..." Ember said before Ignitus called to them.

"Everyone come inside!" Called Ignitus.

Putting their game on hold, everyone went inside and gathered around the Pool of Visions where the Chronicler appeared.

"Is something wrong?" Asked Spyro.

"I'm afraid something is terribly wrong a creature of a foreign species has entered the Dragon Realms."

"What is this species Chronicler?" Asked Ignitus.

"I have looked through my books and came across a page on this species." The Chronicler showed everyone a page on a creature that had no scales nor fur but had a patch of hair on it's head and was standing on two legs and was covered in cloth.

"What is it?" Asked Spyro.

"According to my records, this creature is known as a 'Human', they can be very dangerous but the one that has recently entered the Realms is exceedingly dangerous as it contains great darkness."

At this everyone gasped and began to worry.

"This could be more trouble than the Dark Master!"

"What will we do!"

Spyro looked down for a moment.

_'This threat could be tougher than any challenge I've ever faced! But what choice do I have?'_

Spyro looked up.

"I'll take care of it!" Said Spyro boldly.

"You're not going alone, I'll help." Said Cynder.

Everyone agreed to this.

"Before you go, I would like to ask something." Said the Chronicler.

Spyro turned back to the Pool of Visions.

"Don't kill it as I would like you to bring it back for studying, it may prove helpful to researching other foreign species as well as it's own."

Spyro nodded and took off with Cynder to fight this 'Human'.

* * *

First chapter, now remember I am accepting any OC's for this story but they do have to be Spyro characters.


	2. The Dark Warrior

**Takai: Warrior of Darkness**

A/N: I won't put OC's in until at least chapter 3, because I need as much info on them as possible.

* * *

Chapter 2: The Dark Warrior

Spyro and Cynder landed to where the Human was, the top of a tall mountain, upon landing they saw it was undoubtadly a male, he was wearing a dark organic bodysuit, as well as patches of dark armor and he was holding a black blade with a blue demonic eye that was actually capable of looking around the area which was really creepy.

"Who are you?" Asked Spyro.

The Human lifted his up, he had pitch black eyes and hair which were like darkness itself, he had dark skin as he had been stained by darkness.

"_I am Takai, and you would be wise to stay out of my way!_" He spoke in a demonic voice

"Spyro." Cynder said.

"What?"

"I sense darkness more powerful than anything we've ever faced before, it's like it doesn't belong in this world, we don't stand a chance against that kind of power!"

"But we have to try, we can't let him near the city!" Spyro said as he prepaired to fight Takai.

"_Very well, you'll be sent to Oblivion!_"

Takai surrounded himself with a dark aura so powerful it blew Spyro and Cynder back a good 10 feet.

"That was powerful!" Exclaimed Spyro.

"_Power? You don't even begin to understand what the word even means._" Said Takai.

Spyro charged at Takai, only to be knocked back and slammed 20 feet underground.

"Spyro!" Exclaimed Cynder as she dove into the ground with her shadow ability.

"_Darkness against Darkness, how futile._" Takai took a step back as Cynder rose from the ground and grabbed her neck.

"_You honestly think you can deafeat me? What a joke._" Takai threw Cynder into a wall.

Spyro got up from the hole in the ground he was in and attempted to cause an earthquake, Takai merely teleported away.

Spyro went wide-eyed as he didn't even know that teleporting was possible.

"_Was that your best shot? Then let me show you mine._" Said Takai from high above.

Takai gathered up dark energy and slammed it to the ground, causing Spyro and Cynder to be knocked away down the mountain.

"_You are weak, too weak to know true power._" Said Takai as he teleported away.

Spyro had never felt power like that before, he and Cynder only barely made it back to the temple alive.

"What happened!" Exclaimed Ignitus.

"W-we were too *cough* weak." Said Spyro.

"Nonsense, you are the legendary purple dragon after all." Said Cyril.

"You don't know what he was like, that power it was... unnatural. And just by being near him gives you a sense of dread." Explained Spyro.

"It was like he's not from this world." Said Cynder.

"What was his name?"

"Takai."

At this the Chronicler gasped.

"What is it?"

"T-t-that n-name..." The Chronicler quickly scanned through a book titled 'Dark Warriors from Oblivion'.

"Here..." Said the Chronicler showing them the page on Takai.

_Takai is one of the most powerful warriors from the land of Oblivion, he is sadistic and cruel, he wields the power of darkness to an unbelievable extent and is known for being merciless.  
His blade is known as 'The Essence of Darkness' an evil blade that can absorb souls._

"You are very lucky he didn't kill you."

"He said we were too weak to know true power, what did that mean?" Asked Spyro.

"It means that he doesn't kill those whose souls are too weak for his blade, instead he almost kills them in order for them to live but suffer." Said the Chronicler.

"What does he want?"

"No one knows exactly what he wants but whatever it is it can't be good." Said the Chronicler.

"But how can we stop him, we tried but failed."

"Don't worry, I'm sure something will come along." Said Ignitus.

* * *

Takai is an evil warrior from the mysterious land of Oblivion, what is Oblivion? what does Takai ultimately want? Can he be stopped? Who knows.

I looked in a japanese dictionary and apparantly Takai means Death, I thought it was a suitable name seeing how evil Takai is (Takai is 16 in human years).


	3. Special Help

**Takai: Warrior of Darkness**

A/N: I'll only be able to add ONE OC guest per chapter so just be patient.

* * *

Chapter 3: Special Help

Attempting to come up with a plan to stop Takai, Spyro and the others were in the temple's main hall.

"Maybe if we got rid of his weapon." Suggested Cyril.

"No, Darkness comes from within, not from a weapon." Said Cynder.

"Okay let's recap, Spyro what can Takai do during battle?" Asked Ignitus.

"Well he's REALLY strong, he can emitt a very powerful dark aura that blew us back, he can teleport and can use powerful dark attacks." Said Spyro.

"I see, if he can teleport then our chances of landing a hit on him are very slim, let alone actually harm him." Said Terrador.

"We can't do this alone, we need help."

Suddenly there was a crash and the door busrt open with Takai standing in the doorway.

"_So this is where you're hiding, now give me the Time Jewels and I might actually THINK about sparing your pitiful lives._" Said Takai with an insane grin on his face.

"The Time Jewels! What do you want with them!" Shouted Ignitus, ready to attack.

"_And why should I tell YOU what my intentions are with them, a mere insect doesn't deserve to know._"

This angered Ignitus as he charged up a powerful blast of fire and attempted to incinerate Takai, he lanched the blast and Takai did not move from the spot and was engulfed by the flame.

"Way to go Ignitus man!" Cheered Sparx, only to be shocked when they saw Takai was standing there with not a burn on him.

"_What was that? I wouldn't even light a candle with a flame that weak._"

"B-But how, no one has ever survived my flame before!" Said Ignitus.

"_You honostly think you can harm me! Don't make me laugh. Now where are the Time Jewels or am I going to have to use force?_"

"We'll never give you the temple's treasure!" Shouted Ignitus.

"_Fine, then I'll..._" Takai was cut off when a mysterious stranger wearing a long black coat, grey cargo trousers, black trainers and a white shirt who came from nowhere managed to knock Takai back 3 feet.

"IT'S NOT SAFE HERE, EVERYONE GET AWAY NOW!"

Listening to what the stranger said, everyone managed to get away but Spyro decided to stay.

"I told you to run."

"I know, but I must defend the temple!"

"But we can't defeat him now, all we can do is hold him off."

"_A strong one at last, this will be an interesting battle._"

Takai jumped high and dove down at Spyro, snatching him into the air and slamming him into the ground.

The stranger threw some knives at Takai, but he only flicked them aside.

"Why do you wat the Time Jewels!"

"_Why should I reveal the big secret so soon? Why don't you wait and see, I will however give you a clue, it also involves the other nine jewels of the Dragon Realms._"

"The other nine?"

"_But I've spoken enough, I'll just take the jewels and go._"

Takai teleported somewhere and teleported back holding a necklace with an hourglass symbol on it.

"No!"

"_So long weakling, Hahahahahahahahahahahaha!_" Takai teleported with the Time Jewels.

* * *

The mysterious stranger belongs to Liquid Boss, his name will be in the next chapter.

Takai got the Time Jewels! And what does he wnat with them and the other nine jewels of the Dragon Realms!


	4. Takai's Plan

**Takai: Warrior of Darkness**

Chapter 4: Takai's Plan

After Takai got away, everyone came back into the room.

"Where'd ol' dark-face go?" Asked Sparx.

"He... got away, with the Time jewels. And I think I know what Takai is planning, but it's just a hunch." Said the stranger.

"What?" Asked Ignitus.

"Whoa, first things first. I'm Scott, nice to meet you." Said Scott.

"Nice to meet you too Scott, now tell us what this hunch of yours is." Said Ignitus.

"Well, it involves all 10 of the dragon Jewels and according to legend, if all 10 are gathered you will be granted one wish, however I don't think that is what Takai wants, I know he will want more than just a mere wish." Explained Scott.

"What would he want then?" Asked Spyro.

"I read somewhere about a legendary blade that is believed to be nonexistant, but if it does exist then Takai would most definatley want it." Said Scott.

"What would he want with it?" Asked Ignitus.

"That I do not know, but whatever it is, it cannot be good." Said Scott.

"Where did you read about this blade anyway?"

"In the book of ancient dragon mythology." Said Scott.

"Maybe we should study this blade in this book you read about, where is it?"

"In the temple library."

-At the Library-

"Here it is." Said Ignitus as he grabbed the book.

Scott opened the book and went to page 197.

"Here we are, The Death-Blade."

In the book was a large sword that was about as long as one of the dragon guardians, it was as black as night with what looked like sythes coming out of the sides, the handles resembled a skull and the blade was blood-stained.

"Takai is after THIS!" Exclaimed Cynder.

"I think so, if he does get it who knows what he could do with it." Said Scott.

"Look, there's some more writing."

"'The Death-Blade was created 1,000,000 years ago by Hades, the god of death by combining the powers of Fire, Electricity, Ice, Earth, Poison, Wind, Shadow, Fear, Time and Convexity. The other gods did not like Hades creating such a weapon and banished him to Oblivion and destroyed the Death-Blade, however the blade can be re-created by a ritual involving the dragon jewels of Fire, Electricity, Ice, Earth, Poison, Wind, Shadow, Fear, Time and Convexity in Hades's Shrine in the land of Oblivion.'" Read Spyro.

"So that must be why he wants the dragon jewels, to re-create the Death-Blade!" Exclaimed Cynder.

"Does it say what it can do?" Asked Ignitus.

"'The Death-Blade is capable of...'"

Everyone gasped in horror of what it said.

* * *

Oh no, it's cliffhanger time! yeah and Scott is (c) of liquid boss, I own Takai and the plot, nothing else.


	5. A trip to the Forbidden Land

**Takai: Warrior of Darkness**

Chapter 5: A trip to the Forbidden Land

Everyone just stood there, mouths hung open in horror.

"'The Death-Blade can end someone's life with a single swipe and can rip a hole in the fabric of reality which leads to Hades's realm, whoever claims both the Death-Blade and Hades's realm as their own will become unstoppable and will end the very essence of life itself.'" read Spyro.

Scott was the first to break the silence.

"If that's what the blade can do we need to eliminate Takai before it's too late!"

"Maybe we can learn more about this if we go to where Takai came from." Said Ignitus.

"You don't mean..." Said Sparx.

"Yes, we're going to the forbidden land of Oblivion."

"You're kidding." Said Spyro.

"No, if we are to learn about Takai's origins it might give us an advantage against him."

"There is a portal to Oblivion at Mt Malefor." Said the Chronicler.

"Then we have no time to lose, we must make haste."

-At Mt Malefor-

Malefor was defeated so there was no threat of him being around.

"There." Said Scott, Pointing to a dark portal in the corner.

"Are you ready? This land is said to stain the souls of any who enter and turn them to the side of darkness." Said Ignitus.

Everyone nodded as they all stepped through the portal, Spyro and Scott went first, followed by Cynder and Sparx, then Flame and Ember, then Ignitus and Cyril and lastly Volteer and Terrador.

When they all stepped out, the one word that described the place was hell. the sky was black so it was like night but there were no stars, there were rotting corpses everywhere, the smell of blood was in the air which caused Ember to cuddle up to Flame in fear and there was a signpost 'This place is not for the faint of heart, travellers must leave or you may never see the sun again.'

"Yeah, I think we'd better do what the sign says and leave." Said Sparx.

"Not so fast." Said Spyro as he grabbed Sparx's wing.

"We're here for a reason, to find out about Takai's origin." Said Ignitus as everyone pressed on.

The place was like a horror film brought to life, the grass was bloodstained, there were skulls and bones everywhere and every now and then there were eerie demon-like whispers coming from nowhere.

"I don't like this place." Said Ember who was now crying.

"Don't worry Ember, I'm here." Said Flame who comforted her.

"Why don't you stay here with the guardians, we'll go on." Suggested Spyro.

"Alright, but be quick I don't know if Ember can take much more of this." Said Flame.

Spyro, Scott, Cynder and Sparx headed on, determaned to find out more about Takai.

"This place is giving me creepy vibes, and I feel weird." Said Cynder.

"Yeah, that's called 'fear' Cynder, everyone gets it like me right now." Said Sparx who was shaking.

"It's not fear Sparx, it's something else like I'm getting angry for no reason."

"Wait, remember what Ignitus said, 'this land is said to stain the souls of any who enter and turn them to the side of darkness'."

"Does that mean I'm going to turn evil again?" Said Cynder with a tear in her eye.

"I think it's inevitable for all of us, we should hurry and find whatwe need and get out of here." Said Scott.

"Right." Said Spyro as they kept movig.

After a while they came to a castle that looked like it belonged to royalty.

"There!" Said Spyro.

"_Well, well, well, what do we have here._"

Spyro froze in his tracks, he knew that demonic voice ANYWHERE.

"Takiai!" Exclaimed Spyro as he turned to face the demon-like warrior.

"_So, it looks like your souls are strong enough to survive Oblivion for this long, hmm?_"

Takai summoned his sword and prepared for battle.

"_And this time, your souls will be MINE!_"

* * *

Yet another cliffhanger, Takai has Spyro trapped, will Spyro and his friends survive Takai AND the dark essence of Oblivion? Find out next time!


End file.
